spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeToons
SpongeToons is a television spinoff of Nickelodeon's original animated series, SpongeBob SquarePants. It is produced by Luis TV. History In 2002, Luis TV noticed that SpongeBob SquarePants was becoming increasingly popular. In 2003, Luis TV asked Nickelodeon if they could air SpongeBob SquarePants. In 2004, Nickelodeon agreed to air Spongebob. In 2005, Luis TV started airing ''SpongeBob SquarePants on Luis TV. ''In 2013, Luis TV had an idea of making a spinoff of SpongeBob SquarePants. In late 2013 Viacom and Nickelodeon agreed with Luis TV. In January 2014, Luis TV started production of the SpongeBob SquarePants spinoff and on February, they agreed to name it SpongeToons. On May 25, 2014 SpongeToons started airing on Luis TV. List of Episodes Season 1 Episode 1: Krusty Kookies! Mr. Krabs checks the stsatus of the Krusty Krab. He notices that it has gone down. He asks SpongeBob to make something new in the Krusty Krab to get more customers. SpongeBob and Patrick look for something as good as Krabby Patties. When he bumps into his Gramma while walking down the street, he asks his Gramma to make her delicious cookies but Plankton puts bouncing sauce all over the cookies. SpongeBob and Patrick save the day and foil Plankton's plan and go back to the Krusty Krab and give the cookies to Mr. Krabs. Episode 2: Sandy Chops SpongeBob and Patrick are playing games when they ask Squidward to join them but does not. They think of someone else and they go to Sandy's house. They have an awesome karate lesson from Sandy. Sandy accidentally hits her glassdome and it breaks! SpongeBob and Patrick try to stop the leaks but their efforts are useless. Sandy uses her expet skills to save her treedome in time with her invention and the help of the two. At the end they have a picnic and go home. Episode 3: Games of Species SpongeBob and Patrick find land creatures while jellyfishing. They take a closer look and see that they are land creatures. A cat and a dog. They start a jellyfishing contest. As they start the dog and cat are just lying down. After 2 hours SpongeBob and Patrick give up and see that there is a jellyfish right beside the dog. They both (SB and Pat) admit that they had lost and the cat and dog were awarded winners (not that they are aware of it). But Spongebob asks "How are a cat and dog underwater?" and Patrick suggests that they are Magicians but SpongeBob just sighs. Episode 4: The Renovation Krusty Krab gets renovated. (To be released soon.) Episodes 5-8 Luis TV has announced that they will release 5 new episodes from June 5-14 soon. They are still expecting at least 7 more episodes for Seson 1. Spinoff A spinoff of SpongeToons, Deep Down Low is still being discussed. But the name is still unofficial by now. The name "Deep Down Low" was suggested by SBCA. The show might be released late this year. Category:Spin-Offs Category:Luis TV Productions Category:Luis TV